heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.26 - Overdue Invoices
To put it mildly, the Embassy is hopping, today. Diana stands amidst the chaos, holding her hand up toward one of the women who stand clustered about her. "I understand, but there is nothing more to say. I have issued my statement and we will submit a formal declaration to the UN presently. In the meantime, there are preparations to be made, and it is to those we shall attend." A beat. "Is that clear?" "Yes, Highness," is the quick response and the women, perhaps, realize their princess has given them their orders. So, they retreat and she takes a moment to inhale a slow breath before letting it go and turning to head up toward her office suite. Tony Stark is on collection duty. It's an unusual bill, and therefore requires his delicate touch to handle. Well, in his opinion anyway. It also helps that he's a city block from the Embassy. Donning a pair of faded jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt, and his leather racing jacket, he takes to the street, invoice in his pocket. He arrives to find the place a flurry of activity. That's..not entirely unusual, but does make him kind of glance around curiously. He sees the central security officer and walks up, smiling. "Good Afternoon. Tony Stark to see her Highness Diana. I'm..not on the book. I haven't been on any books in about a month." Diana is about half way up the stairs when she hears the captain on duty tell the man, "I'm sorry, her Highness isn't accepting unscheduled visitors, today." The princess pauses and looks back over her shoulder. Recognizing the man she knows helped save her life and... ostensibly gave his life to save Superman's, her brows rise and she turns around to descend the stairs once more. "Mr. Stark," she says, greeting him and waving the captain back. "I am pleased to see you. Truly. I had thought there was naught for you but Elysium." Her smile is warm and genuine. "What brings you here, today?" Tony Stark smiles, "Please, call me Tony." he says, and looks around, "Umm, I don't know how to bring this up without sounding a bit indelicate, but.." he says, reaching into his pocket. "I seem to have this outstanding invoice in your name.." Diana arches a brow at that. "And invoice..." she says. "I do not recall ordering anything. May I?" She reaches out to take the invoice from him, unfolding it and glancing at what is written thereupon. Tony lets Diana look at it. Apparently it's an invoice for medical services rendered. Or to put it more succinctly, a medical bill. However, despite the itemized list, there is no specific amount listed at the bottom. Just a series of question marks. Diana blinks mildly, brow still arched, as she reads down the list. She knows what this is from - and that the Watchtower isn't commonly in the habit of sending bills. Particularly not on Stark letterhead. And there are all those question marks there. "I don't see a total here, Mr. Stark." A beat. A careful smile. "Tony. I imagine there is a reason for that?" Tony Stark nods, "As a matter of fact, Diana, there most definitely is.." he says, and runs a hand through his hair, "I would be more than willing to waive the fee for my considerable medical services, if you would be willing to go to Louie's over on fifty-fifth and have what is probably the greatest cheeseburger in the tri-state with me?" his tone his hopeful, and there's a smile on his face. Both brows rise now, instead of just the quizzical one. Clearly, Diana is surprised. Of all the overtures she's received since arriving here in Patriarch's World... this is probably one of the better ones. "You are asking me to lunch..." she concludes. (Yep. She's quick on the uptake, this one.) She laughs now, her smile lopsided and amused. "That is..." A beat. She studies him for a moment, and then makes a decision. She needs a break. And perhaps, a colleague with whom to speak about recent events. "How can I refuse?" she agrees, thus. "If you would be so kind as to give me a few moments, I shall change into something less likely to draw excessive attention." Tony Stark looks genuinely surprised. He fully expected to be run out on a rail, "Oh! Well, then..that's fan..that's fine, just fine. I'll wait right here." he says, maintaining his cool, and slipping his hands into the jacket pockets. Diana returns some moments later, having slipped into a more casual, modern outfit. She's bound her hair up partially, and removed the tiara. If her Amazons give her speculative looks, she ignores them. It's hardly the first time she's walked out like this. She does, however, tell one of her aids exactly where she'll be and how to get a hold of her, if necessary. She even carries a bag, this time. (With tiara and lasso... and a cell phone tucked within. Maybe even some cash, too... though gods help the thieves fool enough to go after her.) "Shall we, then?" she asks Tony presently, demeanor relaxed, but still with that formal distance she tends to keep from most people. They are colleagues, after all. And that's how she treats him. Tony Stark grins, then nods "By all means, let's." he says, inclining his head towards the entrance and when he gets to the door of the embassy, he opens the door for her. He doesn't make a big deal, or seems to make a show of the simple act. Diana nods her head in simple thanks at the courtesy. She doesn't actually think anything of it, given others have done the same for her and she for them. "Do you have a car," she asks presently, "Or are we walking?" She is fine either way. The air is crisp, but not frigid. Technically, spring is here, now. Tony Stark shrugs a little, "I thought we'd walk..I've been cooped up a little too long lately. Thought it'd be nice to get some air, and I thought we could talk a little on the way." he says, motioning up the street, "It's not far, it's just a few blocks walk from here. Found it by accident a couple of years ago, been keeping it to myself ever since." Diana nods to that, hand resting lightly on the strap of her purse. She falls into step easily beside him, and leads him to a less heavily watched side entrance to the compound, thus making it easier for her to move out to the street without passing the current mob of reporters gathered at the gate. "I can only imagine," she says with some empathy - but no pity. "And, I really must thank you. You saved both Kal-El and I. We owe you for that. I will not forget." In the media, both legitimate and otherwise, Tony has been seen, portrayed, and displayed in many different ways: egomaniac, braggart, peacock, popinjay. In some instances, they are correct, and for the most part, this is what people believe about him. This Tony is none of those things. This Tony shakes his head, looking down a the ground as he walks. "Don't mention it. Really. I was honored to be of assistance in both cases. It meant a lot to me." he says, his voice humble and maybe even a little quiet. "Regardless," Diana says simply, "I consider you a friend and trusted colleague. And I am glad to see you have returned." But, that is all she will say of it, now. She falls silent for several moments, as they walk, a companionable silence. Despite that, though, her mind races with the pressures of the day and the crises she knows she faces. "It is rare, these days," she notes, "to have much of a time to speak with friends, although I have been trying to make more of a point of it." For some reason, Tony doesn't speak of his return. He doesn't speak of what caused it, or what he endured to make it to this point. He just..slams shut in a way, but when she brings up time being a rare thing, Tony makes a point to look at her, "Make the time, Diana. Trust me on that - and don't let there be time to regret what you haven't done or put off. Do it. Do it all." he looks forward and smiles, "Kind of why I'm here right now, doing this exact thing." Diana doesn't really expect him to speak of his return. She understands it well enough. She glances to him, at his words. And she offers a small smile. "Indeed?" she says, expression mildly curious. "Just to ask me to lunch?" A soft chuckle. She shakes her head lightly. "Mmm. I do not doubt you are right. I wish only it were so simple to do as to say. Between my work with the UN, the League, and the demands of my own people..." She chuckles ruefully. "I did get to see Zatanna's magic show, not so long ago. Have you seen it? It's quite remarkable." Tony Stark grins, "Well, you'd be surprised at what you regret crossing off your bucket list when it's staring you in the face. But asking you out, regardless of whether or not you'd go, yeah. That was one of those things, and I promised myself if I got outta that jam, I would rectify that." he looks back over, a twinkle in his eye, "The fact that you said yes? That just made me the luckiest guy in the world, is all." he says, looking forward as the two walk, "I haven't seen Zee's show, but I will - and I understand the time crunch. Avengers, JLA, Stark Industries might as well be it's own sovereign nation, not to mention the Academy, and the Gifted Foundation.. it all adds up. You have to figure out what to say no to once in a while." So... he really is asking her out. That wasn't quite what Diana expected. And she cants her head in response. He has a reputation, she knows. However, it is not what she has observed of him. The man she's observed is far different than the playboy everyone assumes him to be. "I am always happy to go to lunch with a friend and colleague," she says with a sincere smile. Still, she nods. "My biggest concern, lately, is the UN - the situation in the Balkans." A beat. "The situation that is Genosha, more accurately." There is frustration in her tone. Tony Stark shakes his head, "I'm not familiar..I just really came out of a catatonic state yesterday. I've been kind of keeping a low profile and staying as de-stressed as I can. But you say Genosha and I know what that means and so I don't think I can really duck anything now. So give me the thumbnail on what's going on?" he asks, looking over. When they get to an intersection, Tony directs her to cross left and go down the cross-street. Diana follows Tony's lead, across the street and around that corner. She inhales a deep breath and lets it out almost as a sigh. "Magneto has discovered there are mutants being held in Serbia and other Eastern European and Balkan states in internment camps. I have seen those camps. They are horrible. There is no doubt that this must be stopped. But, Magneto's idea of stopping it is to fly his entire nation - the very land its people live upon - into foreign airspace and drop the entire might of his military on top of the offenders. I, War Machine, and the Martian Manhunter were sent in as part of a UN delegation to ensure the humane treatment of prisoners after the fact. Magneto blames his actions on the League's refusal to allow him membership. He fully intends to make the world afraid of him, afraid of mutants, in order to see them free." She glances at Tony, now. "I cannot allow that, Tony. He believes himself more powerful than the Gods, more powerful than Darkseid, that he has the right to sit in judgment of humanity. He must be stopped." Tony crosses the street with Diana and takes this in. He shakes his head. When she mentions that he believes himself more powerful than Darkseid, he simply shakes his head and says "He's not. Trust me." - Tony would know from personal experience. "I'll make a statement during my press conference tomorrow. He won't get a notice. I have personal sanctions that I can place on him. We've got business agreements, and when the faucet of currency stops flowing for his nation, he might take some notice. Worst case scenario, he'll come for me personally. It won't be the worst thing I've been through. I figured it would happen sooner or later, though." Diana is fully willing to believe that Darkseid is worse than Magneto. But, at the same time, she also knows how easily Magneto batted her aside when he brought the full might of his people down on Darkseid during that initial assault. There is no doubt in her mind that this is another battle to shake the world staring them in the face. "I doubt it will stop him," she says grimly. "I doubt anything short of death will stop him, but I will hope otherwise." She gives the industrialist a tight smile. "I appreciate your support, however. You are the first to give it to me. I intend to take this to the League as a whole, and I am hoping others will come alongside as well. We need to present a united front not simply to combat his power, but to remind the world that this sort of behaviour is unacceptable, no matter who it is." Tony Stark nods quietly, "I feel responsible. I fed that beast on good intentions and honest hopes. I wanted to make a difference for that country, and show Erik that change can come without the need to resort to exactly what he's resorted to." he exhales deeply, and comes to an alley way, "This way," he says, motioning to the alley, "that beat up red door on the right." when they reach the door, he opens it and it shows a small mom and pop style diner that looks like it was lost in the fifties. "No cameras." he says, giving the Amazonian a grin. Diana's face lights up at the idea there are no cameras. That's a gift, right there, that is. "This is lovely," she says sincerely now. And if the food is also good, it may become her new sneak-away spot. She steps through the door and looks around, giving a pleasant nod to the people behind the counter as she steps aside for Tony to join her. Once they have found a seat, however, she gives him a mild shrug. "I have heard his speeches over and over, Tony. In the UN, on the news, in person. His logic is flawed, his methods are terrifying, but cause is righteous. No one should be treated as these people have been. And we have been remiss in not helping them. But, that does not excuse him. And I will welcome any means to stop him that does not resort to the same tactics as he." Tony Stark slips into the booth across from Diana, smiling at her estimation of the place. He looks pensive a moment, "Diana.." he says, trying to be delicate, "You realize that there might be no other recourse to stop him. It may very well come to that." he says, "It seems to be a fundamental flaw of those who take on the mantle of deity." Diana nods to that, knowing, too, that it goes absolutely against the mandate of the JLA. The League does not sanction killing. "I do," she says softly, and there's a grim resignation in her eyes. "And, if it comes to it... I will do so. I may lose my standing in the League, but I am a warrior. And war is never without bloodshed; never without its cost. And sometimes, the good of the many must take precedence over the good of the few. It is a terrible calculus, one I have largely been fortunate to avoid. But, if it comes to it, I will do what needs to be done." Tony Stark holds up a hand, "I'll do it. You are one of the faces of the JLA. You're a role model to countless and you've made it your mission to keep from killing as much as possible. I built my fortune on it - it'll be expected coming from me. IF it comes to that. I hope it won't, but we both know." and when the waitress comes to take their drink orders, he asks for coffee, black. Diana orders a cup of tea when the waitress returns, and she takes the proffered menu, setting it before her. She nods slowly to Tony as the woman retreats. "Let us hope it does not come to that for either of us," she replies. "My fear is simply that if we hesitate, we will be lost. His power is formidable. And both you and I wear armor that is highly susceptible to him." She looks down at her wrists, where her bracers yet remain. "I may not take these off, not even to fight a man who could use them against me." Tony Stark glances through the menu, but already knows what he's going ot have. Still looking at the items he just grins, "The first thing my old man taught me, was always have a stick that can beat the other guy." he looks up, grin still there, "I've got some tricks up my sleeve." "Sticks, I can find," Diana chuckles softly in response. "Something to stop Magneto? I hope your tricks are clever, my friend." She doesn't know exactly what she wants from the menu, but she does recall him saying the place had the best cheeseburger in the tri-state area. She's learned to appreciate cheeseburgers. So, that makes the choice easy. Tony Stark nods, and thanks the waitress when she comes back with coffee for him and tea for her. When she takes their orders, he orders a cheeseburger, everything on it, and fries. He looks over to Diana as she makes her order, and after she does so and the waitress departs again, he sips his coffee. "They do some amazing things with ceramics, these days." is all he tells her. Diana arches a brow at that. "Perhaps I will have to investigate that," she says with a small smile. "I shall feel bereft without a sword or spear in battle, I expect." Tony Stark takes a sip of his coffee, "Well, you never know what Santa will bring you this year, now do you?" he responds, returning that smile with one of his own. "Santa..." Diana says slowly. Then she laughs. "The man in the red suit at... Christmas. Indeed." She chuckles, shaking her head. "And here I was given to understand he only comes once a year." Tony Stark nods, "That is indeed true, but you know I happen to have connections all over the place..so you know, the big guy and I do lunch a few times a year. He gets my input for toys, I get a pass on the naughty list. It's all about networking." he smiles, and then laughs a little bit. "Seriously, I'll make sure to have something useful for you when the time comes." Diana inclines her head graciously. "Thank you," she says. And then she eyes him and laughs. "Though, perhaps I should first ask what it will cost me..." Tony Stark grins at that, "You? I'll outfit for nothing. However, if you find you enjoy our time together, I wouldn't be opposed to maybe taking you out. Actually out. Sometime." Diana regards Tony for a long moment. Even with that grin on his face, there's something... boyish about him. "I... will consider it," she says finally, her voice warming sincerely to the end. It is more than she has given anyone else, frankly. Most everyone else has received a flat out 'no, but thanks for asking'. "And I will let you know, soon." Tony Stark looks Diana right in the eyes. It's not with an eye that sees her as a Goddess, or Royalty though - he sees her as a beautiful woman with whom he has more than a little in common with and more than a little not in common with. "I certainly hope so." he says, smiling that rare genuine smile that he has when there's not a camera around. "and I hope you consider it favorably." he says, voice not arrogant, or cocky, but definitely sure of himself. And that's the look that intrigues Diana. She is not reckless, and not inclined to head-over-heels responses, however. She is a woman upon whom many cares rest, and who must deal with many responsibilities and duties. She cannot allow herself to be easily distracted, and will not. So, in the end, rather than trying to explain all of that, she simply nods her acknowledgement, a light, open smile on her lips. She will keep her word and consider it fairly. In the meantime, however, there is a meal to enjoy, and she'll happily do that, too. That hour's respite in the middle of an otherwise hectic day. And Tony has the first burger he feels like he's not had in forever. He savors that first bite in ways few can understand. Getting it down, he sips his coffee, "Oh man, that is THE best.." he shakes his head, "You learn to appreciate these when you haven't had one in a while." Diana chuckles. "I imagine you do. I enjoy them. I prefer them with cheese, to be sure." Yes, she's learned a thing or two about American food. Hotdogs are passable, hamburgers are better, but cheeseburgers are where it's at. "And, fries... I like fries. But, I do miss some of the dishes from home. Even made here, they're not quite the same." Tony Stark cants his head, interested, and in between bites he says, "Are the dishes you're used to when you're away from home ever as good? I say never. Little Italy here..it can never be the same as dining in some small intimate setting next Mar Ionio, the same as I could never go there and get a cheeseburger as good as this." "There's that," Diana concedes. "I have to admit," she says, considering it, using a napkin to keep grease from running away on her, "I have been all around the world, many times. But, aside from visits to various embassies and government functions, I do not think I have often sampled local cuisine." A beat. She chuckles. "And I have learned that what is served in embassies is often not nearly so representative as my hosts might like to think. There is a difference between food served in a palace and food served in a taverna." Tony Stark laughs a little, "I agree..I have been wined and dined in just about every stately house of government and embassy in the free world. I find myself needing to bail at the first polite opportunity and find the first dive I can get into. It always has the best food - and up until a couple of months ago, if it was a bar, so much the better." "Strong spirits do little for me," Diana admits. "It takes a copious amount to make any Amazon drunk, and I am not given to such excess. So, if I do not enjoy the taste, I do not bother to consume it." She chuckles now. "Zatanna told me, when she and I were out the other day, that her favorite food is 'bar food', however. Wings and beer." She lifts her cheeseburger. "And a cheeseburger. I can understand why." Tony Stark nods, "She knows what she's talking about." he says, dipping a couple of fries in ketchup. "Bar food is fantastic. If you haven't had wings, I highly recommend them. By the dozen - they're small." he says, helpfully. He grins at something though, "You actually found time to go with with Zatanna?" he asks, genuinely interested in that. Diana laughs at his incredulity. "I did! I know. Such a surprise." She shakes her head. "After..." She clears her throat simply and continues, "after I finished healing, I spent much time working... until I realized that was worse than not working enough. So, I decided, one evening, to see her show. Afterwards, she met me outside the theatre and we we went to... I think it was called the Saints and Sinners Bar. They had good wings." Tony Stark laughs! A genuine, honest to god belly laugh! "Now that is a sight I would've paid good money to see. Diana at Saints and Sinners." he says, "I'm surprised it wasn't picked up and ran with on TMZ and posted on every gossip rag site around the world." he says, smiling again. "I hope you had a great time, because you sure as hell deserve it." Diana chuckles at that, her blue eyes sparkling, "It was a far more enjoyable time than the evening I spent being introduced to the Hellfire Club," she says dryly. "That adventure did not go nearly so well - though, I confess, had I known what is was ahead of time, I'd have chosen the club instead." She shakes her head. "Nevertheless, even if I was overdressed for the bar. I suspect Zatanna's presence helped. She grew up in such places, she tells me. And I have learned a few tricks for avoiding photographers over the last several months." Tony Stark smiles, and nods, "You and I both. You at the hellfire club? I miss all the good nights there. They must think I'm too much of a goody goody to invite me to the good stuff any more." he says, shrugging. "Oh, well. Things change, I guess." Diana shakes her head. "It was one evening, and while not unpleasant, I felt most of the evening as I do when I am obligated to attend social functions on behalf of the embassy. It was a political minefield; one I do not wish to chance again. As enticing as the discretion they promise is, I fear they hide an agenda that requires darkness in order to grow. I cannot condone that any more than I can Magneto's actions." She's just considerably less focussed on them. Tony Stark takes in a breath at that, "You don't know the half of what goes on there. Trust me, whatever you experienced was just the surface crust." he pauses and thinks about that, "You know, it's funny how things change. A year a ago, a night there and whatever it offered would've been fine. Now..it's just. Not." he says, reflectively, pausing to sip his coffee. "The scant few things I saw in the shadows and heard through the walls," Diana admits - she does have super hearing, after all, "were enough to convince me of that. I have chosen not to investigate any closer." She glances at him. "And, perhaps you'll forgive me when I say I am glad it is something you have left behind." Tony Stark shrugs, "You'd be surprised at everything I've left behind...and probably not at all surprised at how easy it is to live a public opinion like a mask." he says, smiling at that last bit. He takes another bite of burger and chews thoughtfully. Diana concedes to that with a rise and fall of her brows and an oblique nod of her head. She enjoys a few more fries and some of her tea. "I have often found that the easiest way to deal with public opinion is to ignore that which doesn't matter, deal with that which does, and fly as fast as you can away from the lot of it." Tony Stark chuckles, "It's easy for you to live that way. You haven't spent as much time in the spotlight as I have..there are times I'm made out to be the evil clone of Charlie Sheen and Howard Hughes." Neither of whom Diana knows. At all. "You do have a reputation," she concedes, however, picking upon the context, at least. "However, I have observed you and your actions now do not match that reputation. I believe you are much like Superman, in that regard. His 'secret identity' is considerably different than who he really is, I think. I cannot imagine holding a secret identity, myself. But I am beginning to understand the motivation for a private identity. That is something I am slowly learning to forge." Tony Stark nods, "Well, there was a time when I was the guy in the press..but since building the suit and everything, my priorities have shifted. If anything, it's made me mature a little bit which isn't entirely a bad thing." Diana shakes her head. "No. That is not a bad thing, at all." She gives a wry smile. "I think even I have matured since coming to this world. At the very least, I have learned to be careful about assumptions about people... It was not an easy lesson." Tony sits back and nods, "What was it that changed how you thought, do you think?" he asks, taking a drink of his coffee. "A friend," Diana admits. She chuckles softly. "He challenged me on my attitudes as harshly as I challenged him on his. And I realized I was as guilty as he. It was not a pleasant lesson, but it was a good one." She gives a mild shrug. "I suspect I still do it to some degree. But, I am have made it a goal to keep as open a mind as I can for as long as I can." Which is probably one of the reasons she's actually sitting here, now. Tony Stark nods, "Oh yeah.." he says, chuckling himself, "I have learned to keep my mind open because every time you make an assumption or prejudge it's gonna get proven wrong about ninety-seven percent of the time." Tony Stark hmmm, at that. "Well in the case of politics, you always go with the worst case scenario." he says, "At least, that's what's always worked for me. Non politicians, it's a little easier to delineate. But politicians..yeahhhh.." he says, "That's why I never got into that racket..there are some things even I won't do." Diana laughs at that. "Then what does that say about me?" she asks, a brow arching lightly. Of course, given her choice, she'd sooner be in politics than in business. Her thoughts on business mirror his on politics. Tony Stark hmms, "I never thought of you as a politician, though..I mean, yes as an ambassador, but I'm talking about congressmen, senators, presidents..prime ministers.." Diana concedes the point, again, with a light nod. "My mother is a queen," she notes, "and I represent her in the outside world. But, it's true. I do not have the same responsibilities nor the same challenges a true politician would. Nor have I often to make the same compromises. My people's philosophies are sufficiently different to preclude many of the same pressures. I believe I encounter more resistance as Wonder Woman than I do as Diana of Themyscira, for all that that they are largely one and the same... and I am each and both together." Tony Stark raises his coffee cup and smiles, "Here here." he says, "I feel the same about being Iron Man. I can get away with a lot more as Iron Man than I can as Tony Stark, but everyone knows there's no difference between the two. But for some reason..people respond to that armor.." he says, trailing off. Diana nods. "They do. Favorably or not, there is no middle ground." She raises her cup of tea, regardless and takes a sip. "They look to us to lead, whether we wish to or not, whether we are suited to it, or not." Fortunately, both she and Tony do appear to be suited to it. "Yet, I would not trade my lot for any others. With great ability comes great responsibility; that is both a burden and a privilege. And one I am happy to shoulder." Even when it puts her at odds with gods or men like Magneto. Tony Stark nods in agreement, "Yeah, I definitely feel more comfortable on this side of things than not. I think about what it'd be like to not have created Iron Man, and I think about New York, and I think about Apokolips, and I think 'could anyone have been where I was?' and I don't want to ever have to answer that question." Diana makes a soft noise in agreement. "I believe the Fates do prepare us for what we are meant to do, but I cannot for the life of me truly understand how it is they make it so. I know only that we are meant to do cannot be truly accomplished by others. And, even in the darkness, I find that a comfort." Tony Stark finishes his meal as well as his coffee, "I will agree. I was meant to do this, I think. I believe the term I've heard used is 'best destiny'. I'd like to think that applies to this case." he says, nodding, "And to being Iron Man as well." he says with a smile. "I, for one, do not doubt it," Diana says sincerely, now. He has passed through a crucible few others can claim. Thus, she's certain the Fates have more in store for him - for good or ill. She refrains from saying it, however. She saw the shadow in his eyes earlier. And it is lesser now than it was. She prefers it that way. Thus, she chuckles lightly. "Though neither of us may appreciate that fact so well in the future - when we find ourselves up to our neck in gorgons or hydra." That's her own experience talking... even if she hasn't experienced nearly the horror he has. Tony Stark chuckles, "This is true," he says, grinning, "But, I'm sure I got a little something if we ever come across them.." he says, nodding. For some reason, he's already imagining what he'd bring to that kind of fight. Again, Diana laughs. "I do not doubt that either." She shakes her head now, and sets her teacup down. A smile touches her lips. "Thank you for lunch, Tony," she says, now. "I have enjoyed this time -- this respite. Perhaps we can do it again, sometime." She's feeling the pressure of time, however, and the reality of responsibilities hanging over her head. She can never forget that for long. Tony Stark nods, smiling, "I'm glad I could show you this place. You're the only other person I've told about it..and I hope we're able to do this again. Well, this, but also something a little..classier." he says, with a smile. "I would love to show you a night out on the town in way you've not seen." he says, sitting back, and when the waitress comes he casually pays the check, again, without any fanfare or much ado. Diana considers it for a moment. Another long moment, actually. It's that war between duty and desire - the complex needs of her people and position versus the simple need to have a few hours of distraction for herself. Part of her feels she should say 'no'. But, finally, she concedes anyway, because she knows even her endurance has limits. "I would like that," she agrees, a light smile on her lips. And her eyes dance just a little. "If only to continue this conversation." Tony Stark smiles a little broader at that, "I think I would enjoy that more than you'd realize." he says, sincerely. "I just.." he says, after a moment of internal debate, "I find that I very much enjoy your company." "Thank you," Diana says graciously, a light smile on her lips as she inclines her head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "I believe I enjoy your company as well. Certainly, I have today, at least." And that's all that really matters for the moment. She chuckles softly, now. "It is by far one of the more pleasant payments I have made on an invoice." Tony Stark grins, "Yeah, well..I wasn't going to charge you heavily - I'm not even first aid certified." and hopes this doesn't scare Diana too much, but hey - it worked, right? Diana is fairly confident that even if her only aids had been Cassandra and Donna, she would have survived. But, his intervention certainly improved her odds - simply because of the nature of her injuries. Shrapnel wounds aren't actually common Amazon first aid problems. Nevertheless, she laughs. "You plucked a bullet from Superman, and shrapnel from me. I don't think either of us are terribly concerned about certification." Tony Stark laughs at this, "Well, as long as you don't come to Dr. Tony for your annual JLA physical, I think you'll both be much better off." "Agreed," Diana says, laughter in her eyes. She rises now, however, since the bill has been paid and time is still pressing upon her. "Thank you again, Tony," she smiles. "I think I needed this. However. Duty calls and I cannot shirk it any longer. Thank you for lunch. I will look forward to seeing you again, soon." A beat. She cants her head. "Will you walk with me back to the embassy, or shall I simply fly?" Tony Stark smiles, "Well, if you're comfortable with slumming it on foot back to the Embassy, it would be my honor to escort you." he says, tone warm as he extends and arm towards the door. Diana chuckles. "By all means," she says, "it will buy me another few moments delay and the peace that comes with it." At least, it will until the photographers clue in. Then? Well, the gossip rags will have a field day before this day is out. Category:Log